Hunting game with a bow and arrow requires the hunter to exercise considerable cunning and skill to get in close range to the animal without being detected. Once in close range, the throwing of the arrow must be accomplished as quietly as possible so that the animal remains stationary until the arrow arrives.
Of particular concern to the hunter is the noise made by the bow string in throwing the arrow. The noise is caused by harmonics set up in the vibrating bow string. The prior art has provided several proposed solutions to reduce bow string noise. The known prior art suggests variously configured devices (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,629, 3,584,615, 3,612,029 and 3,756,214) adapted to be mounted on the bow strings in various ways. The prior art has the following disadvantages as bow string silencers: (a) difficult to mount, secure and adjust on the bow strings, (b) volume and weight interfere with normal operation including throwing accuracy of the arrow, (c) they do not appreciatively reduce bow string noise. (d) they are easily thrown off bow strings, and (e) the complex configurations proposed makes the manufacturing costs of these devices relatively high.
The present invention has as an object to provide a bow string silencer that does not have the aforementioned disadvantages.
Specifically, the present invention has as an object to provide a simple, strong, easy to mount and adjust, small and strong bow string silencer that lasts for a relative long time and provides effective attenuation of acoustical energy.